totaldramaworldtourfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TDHS 2: H-H-Halloween in August!
chris:Last time on Total drama high school the teams had a 12 minute run of DEATH.As everyone in some way was kinda toutured,it will be even worse on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL! (Theme song) chris:(through loudspeaeker)everyone please report to the elimination room please duncan:wonder what this is for gwen:i know right trent:(looks at them)hey gwen i need to ask you something in private gwen:well shoot duncan:well your on your own (walks away) trent:well are you still dating duncan gwen:i think i made it clear enough to duncan and well it's over trent:that's just what i wanted to hear because,well i wanted to start things up again gwen:well.......yeah sure ezekiel:it's good to be back with my homies brandon:hello homefry ezekiel:hi brandon:what's up ezekiel:(looks up) chris:well well well everyone decided to show up eva:just tell us the challenge sabastian:yeah im with her on this eva:(in confessional)he looks so dreamy sabastian:(confessional)hey eva can i go now? eva:yeah chris chris:alright sheesh you see that door over their? (points to door) everyone:yes chris:(opens door) this this is the challenge trent:what the heck is that chris:it's obviously..YOUR HAUNTED HOUSE CHALLENGE!whoever gets freaked out has a chance to get voted off brandon:a haunted house won't scare me sam:yeah right brandon:what's that bro chris:SHUSH! there's 2 part's to the challenge,the haunted statues and the pumpkin from hell mike:so you mean like a devil pumpkin? chris:pretty much brandon:now that's scary sam:see! duncan:oh cmon how scary can it be? chris:you look youself izzy:thats right like i am (goes in) everyone else:(walk in) chris:HAPPY HOLLOWEEN! (slam's door shut) ezekiel:i don't see any haunted statues zoey:me neither (there's an ear peircing scream) ezekiel:i'm down (falls over) sabastian:weirdo trent:(confessional)i didn't see anything i was going to hang out with gwen when suddenly pumpkin:(picks up trent) gwen:TRENT! trent:i feel like cody sierra:oaf!BACK OFF! cody:he peed his pants trent:you can count me out pumpkin:(eats trent) gwen:what in the screwy thing pumpkin:(throws knife at duncan) duncan:(dodges) is that all you got pumpkin pumpkin:NO! (throws angry bird plush at duncan) duncan:uhhhh (throws it at pumpkin) pumpkin:WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? (blows up) william:pumpkin guts bleah! duncan:seriously that pumpkin is from hell? gwen:hard to tell trent:if he blows up that easy cody:hey trent where are your clothes trent:I........(falls over) eva:wow phil:this has been total naked high school chris:you ruined my intro phil:i guess chris:how's this working out mike:ezekiel and trent are out.........do you hav any spare clothes? chris:nooo! trent:well get some! chris:uugh well what'll happen up next on TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL! (commercial) chris:WELCOME BACK!just to say trent has clothes now (ezekiel and trent are in the corner) trent:this sucks right zeke ezekiel:what homie? trent:nevermind sierra:noone can scare my codykins! cody:im not sure about that izzy:this is so GREAT i need sugar! gwen:wait wait wait where's harold he's been gone since he got off the boat harold:boo yah! (jumps out of the pumpkin) everyone:HAROLD! harold:(lands on face) duncan:loser! harold:you know why there's no statues? duncan:because your a nerd harold:no because i broke them ALL! duncan:shocker chris:i need to tell you something eva you do something else eva:ugh ok? chris:ok everybody i have one more thing to tell you guys eva is evil she knows witchcraft and he even know the devil cody:(falls over) phil:i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i'm goaana die (falls over) AHHHHHHHHHHH harold:(punches humself and falls over) AHHHHH noah:uhhhhh am i sopposed to brandon:it would be helpful but i can't help you because im scared AHHHHHHH chris:uh hello elimination time ezekiel,trent,cody,phil,harold and brandon:(get on the risers) chris:like i said last time when i call your name come get you test clear brandon:YEEEES! chris:trent trnet:(gets his test) chris:cody cody:(gets his test) yeah! chris:phil phil:i knew i would last (gets test) chris:and harold harold:boo ya! (the screen widens on only ezekiel and brandon) chris:aaaaaand the person with the teeeeest isssssss......................EZEKIEL! ezekiel:yes finally i don't get voted off too early! brandon:wait!why do i have to go have to go home?! chris:it's what the votes say brandon:your all losers especially you sam! sam:i didn't even vote! brandon:wel you losers don't know 1 thing about me.Ialways come back to get ya! IF YOU THINK I SHOULD GO IM LEAVINGYOUR GOANNA REGRET THIS ALL OF YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (walks out door) sam:what a relief chris:i think im def well what will happen next time on TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL! (end credits)